Aloe for My Burns
by xRabidFanGirlx
Summary: When a mysterious string of murders happen, what will the latest victim's sister do to find the killer?


_**A/N: Well, here is a small starter of a tentative idea for a story. What do you think? I'm open to honest criticism. **_

* * *

Elitzabeth Parker sat slumped over her pink travel bag, her straight blonde hair clumped with ruby, smashed against the frosted window. It was the same red that made thick trails against her alabaster skin, dripping off her pale lashes and down her bruised cheeks. A bashed in skull laid against the cool glass as the winter scenery rolled by. Not a witness had seen poor Litzy's demise. Not a hero could have stopped what the villain had devised. Her wide azure eyes were glazed over, never to see her own killer yet knowing precisely who he or she was. She held the secret of her own death within the hollows of her bludgeoned wounds. She held the story of her life, unspoken by her bleeding lips. On the long stygian train, her story was lost forever. She was merely a number. Number seven of the young people slaughtered at the hands of an undetectable fiend. Seven too many.

* * *

Alocia plopped down on her bed, slipping on her sister's polished black army boots- those of which whose heels had already began to rub against her ankles. She glanced around uneasily, just sitting in the room made her chest tighten and eyes water. Decorated on the pale green wall was the faded handprints made long ago by two children. The names LITZY in pink and ALO in yellow hovered over them on the space above. The funeral was soon but she was not yet ready to leave the room they once shared. She stood, lightly dragging her fingertips over the long dried paint, the scattered photographs on the desk, the scrapbooks that her sister worked tirelessly on. She stopped in front of the smudged mirror, peering at the unfamiliar image that stared back. The girl's wavy butterscotch hair tumbled down her front, stopping at her elbows like usual. However, it lacked the certain glow that the smily girl once was proud of. Instead, it was an ashier shade, one that looked as grim as the look on her face. The bright white smile was replaced with a scowl. Her sea glass teal eyes glared rather than shimmered behind the thick rectangular glasses set on her face. She was a stranger even to herself in her pitch black mourning outfit. Her gaze drifted down to the small violet ring-bound notebook that seemed to beckon her. She sat down in the old birch stool and opened it up to the first page. Empty. Just as she had suspected.

"VEWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a screeching voice thundered from the stairs, dragging on until it was in the room.

"What, Ince?" Alocia sighed in a bland voice. His toddling little body hopped up and down, a wide, nearly toothless smile plastering his tanned face. At only four, he was too young to truly understand what had happened. He could not comprehend that his big sister would not be returning.

"Mami said I could have da new Captain Amewica doll!" he gasped, looking as surprised as if he had just revealed it to himself. His dark honey eyes were wider than usual, sparkling with excitement. "Alls I gotta do is be quiet duwin' the foonewal. … What's a foonewal?" Alocia shook her head at him, afraid to tell him what her parents could not.

"It's a party for Litzy," she started quietly, "A bad party… A lot of people will be crying, Ince…"

"Cwyin!" he fell back on his butt in shock, "Why! What did Witzy doooo?"

"Ince…" she tried to start again but her eyes stung with threatening tears, "I-I'll tell you when we get there…"

She was a strong girl, she reassured herself. One that did not cry for meaningless reasons. She refused to be another weak spot that her little brother could not lean upon. Like an ox, she decided. A strong-willed, determined ox. She had to be the rock for her family. No one else would. Before she left, she rummaged through the old desk drawer. She pulled out a slightly chewed mechanical pencil and scrawled a decisive promise on the first page of the notebook.

_Alocia Vera Parker will be the unbreakable force for now and forevermore._


End file.
